


together at last

by shinysmorley



Category: Bellamy Blake - Fandom, Bellarke - Fandom, Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysmorley/pseuds/shinysmorley
Summary: clarke and bellamy just left in the mothership with everyone else. they left behind what had been their home since the day they had decided to sent the 100 on the ground. the story goes on.





	together at last

**Author's Note:**

> to all my bellarkes, this one is for you. we will keep on writing beautiful alternative love stories for clarke and bell, until j*son finally decides to deliver us what we deserve.  
> much love xx

Clarke was sitting on the floor of one of the numerous rooms of the ship. There was nothing but blank walls and a wide window. She was sitting just in front of it, looking down at what she got used to call home. Their home. She was sitting there, watching it get destroyed, slowly. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken to see everything her and her friends built be crushed to the ground; earth being crushed to the ground. Earth, that was the dream. What was left to dream for, now? She felt her heart sinking in her chest and suddenly, she felt so lonely. She had felt that way for a long time now, but she never admitted it. Neither to her friends, neither to herself. Nor to Bellamy. She couldn't, she just couldn't go to him and tell him that she had never felt more alone.

He had his family now, and she wasn't part of it, not anymore. He had been very clear on this point. She never thought that Bellamy Blake, her Bellamy Blake, wouldn't consider her as part of his family anymore. It hurt like hell, because that's all she had ever wanted. To be part of his family, to be his home, as much as he was hers. Suddenly, she shook her head. She couldn't let her thoughts go down this road; it would be depressing, and she was already at her lowest. She shook her head a second time after this thought. She had to take care of Madi, she had to protect her, and she had to be strong to do it, or at least she had to make it look like she was. She was alone now. The friends she used to call family, well, they had their new family too. It hit her again; they didn't feel like home with her anymore. Tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes and in the blink of an eye, tears were streaming down her face. She'd lost everything by saving their life. She had been waiting 2199 days for them to come back to her. And when they finally did, they still weren't really back.

The pain she felt in her chest just wouldn't go away. She brung her hand to her heart, trying to stop the pain from spreading in her whole body. She had lost them. She had lost him. Before Clarke could even wipe the tears from her face, the door of the empty room was opened. Bellamy was standing here, in the frame of the door, and then walking uncertainly, as the darkness was filling the room. "

Clarke?" he called. He had spent the last twenty minutes looking for her in every single room of the ship. Every, single, one. And there were a lot of rooms. Clarke tried to hide the sadness in her voice and whispered slowly "I’m here". She was trying her best to hide her wet eyes from bellamy, but the light coming from the window betrayed her. Quickly, bellamy was sitting by her side, and trying to reach for her hand as he saw the tears running down her face. He always hated seeing her cry.

Clarke didn't know how to react at this sudden and unexpected closeness between the two of them. She hadn't touch him since the day he came back to her. The day he saved her. The day she thought she had found her safe place back. She just sat there, looking down at the floor, unable to stop the tears, unable to look at him, the man she loved, the man who could have loved her too, if she had made it in time 6 years ago. His hand was softly caressing hers and her heart started racing so fast. "Clarke, look at me" Bellamy had been here for about 5 minutes now and Clarke still hadn't look at him once.

"Clarke you need to talk to me". His voice was soft, as always. She could hear he was sorry. He was just as sad as she was, and she heard it in the simple words he pronounced "Clarke, i know".

She looked at him for the first time, an incomprehensive look on her face.

"i know you radioed me every day for 6 years" as he said it, Bellamy realized the impact of his words. There was no going back from this. Clarke could feel her entire body starting to shake. She didn't know where to look, she just couldn't look at him, taken both by feelings of fear and relief.

"Bellamy i- it doesn't matter okay? you can't bring this out now, you can't do this after telling me i wasn't part of your family, after coming back to me and leaving right after. you can't make me talk about how you were the only one keeping me going while your girlfriend is in the next room. you just can't Bellamy". It was like Clarke's voice was fill of emptiness. Such a strange concept.

"it isn't about echo here Clarke, it's about you and i. It's always have been about us. You can't deny it" he was trying to lock his eyes into hers, but she kept looking away.

"There is no "us" Bellamy. There is you, and there is me, two very different person. You said it yourself, "they are my family now", not me". Clarke was trying her best not to cry again. She was sick of crying, and she wanted to be strong. But it was Bellamy, and she could never be someone else than herself with him. 

"You know it wasn't what i meant" Bellamy's voice rose up a bit. As he noticed it, he softened his tone. "It's obvious you are my family Clarke, after all we've been through you and i, it's as clear as water." Clarke slowly looked up to him. "You will always be my family". Now, Clarke couldn't look away anymore, their eyes were locked. "

I- i'm so sorry." she whispered. "I just felt so lonely since you came back, and that wasn't what i expected at all. I expected to find the Bellamy i had to let go of six years ago. I expected to find us back. Bellamy and Clarke, you know." She sadly smiled at him. "And you came back, and the next second you were running to Echo. And that felt like you were gone all over again." she stopped for a moment, collecting herself back together. "It broke my heart, Bell.. i just didn't expect it. I always thought it would be you and i against the world you know, and then suddenly, it was me against the world." Bellamy tenderly lift his hand to Clarke's cheek.

"Don't ever say this. I'll never leave you alone, never again, from now on it will always be you and i." He stopped for a bit, as he was looking for the right words. "I thought about it a lot since i found you back. I thought nothing will change for Echo and I, but i've never been so wrong. Everything changed, from the moment Madi told me you were alive, the only thing i could think of was to hold you tight again. That was all i could think about for the past six years. And that wasn't fair to Echo, but it's not something i can control. It's not something that i want to control." He looks at her straight in the eyes, trying to figure out if she understands what he is saying. Then he continues, lowering his voice. "I end things up with her, Clarke." Suddenly, Clarke felt this huge burden falling off her shoulder, as if she had been carrying herself and the world since the day she saw them kissing.

"You- you did what?" she couldn't believe it, they had been so protective to each other, she had felt like Echo meant so much for Bellamy, so much more than she did, as much as she hated it.

"It wasn't right. She changed and became good, to all of us up there, but back on the ground, she turned back to the person she always has been. Don't get me wrong, i guess i will always care for her, but not like that Clarke. She just doesn't feel like that. Doesn't feel like you. Never did" His hand was still caressing Clarke's cheek, and his other hand was starting to dance on the features of her back.. her bones, her skin. It was such an intimate moment between the two of them. The kind of moments they both had dreamed of, back in space for Bellamy, back on the ground for Clarke. So many lonely nights finally gone. Now, they will never feel alone anymore, they will always have each other. Bellamy pulled her a little bit closer, closing the gap they were so unused to have. Personal space was an unknown concept for the both of them, they were attracted like magnets. Now, both of their breath were combined, as if they were both part of a same person who desperately needed to breathe the same air to function. Clarke rested her forehead on Bellamy's, and both of them had their eyes closed.

"I wanted this for so long Bell.. That's all i was thinking about during those 6 years, during those 2199 days. You and i, holding each other like we never did before." It felt so natural, as if they had always been doing it. Bellamy smiled, and through the movement of his skin, Clarke felt it, and smiled right back.

"Hey, we can have it now, we can have it forever, i'm not going anywhere, and trust me when i tell you, i'm never letting you go either. Never again Clarke, will I let you behind. If you stay behind, i stay behind." Clarke felt her heart melting at the sound of those words she was craving to hear. Bellamy Blake was the only person on earth able to make her feel better so easily. She never had a safe place before meeting him, but now, she felt like she did. He was her safe place, her favourite place.

All these feelings coming out from the dark, being announced out loud, gave Clarke the biggest adrenaline rush of her life. She couldn't think anymore, she couldn't help but stare at Bellamy's lips, craving to taste it, craving to know if the taste she always had imagined on his lips was right. On the spur of the moment, her whole body went forward, and she wrapped her arms around Bellamy's chest, pulling him close, combining their two bodies into one. She surprised both herself and him, initiating their first kiss, the one they'll remember forever. His hands were playing with her hair, and hers were caressing his neck. After a while, she kinda pulled herself away from him, looking deep in his eyes, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Brave princess." his flirty smile made Clarke laugh. Not a shy and reserved laugh, a genuine one, the kind which makes you feel better for an entire day. He laughed too, his head tilting back.

"You just can't resist, can you?" she says, still laughing.

"Who would resist you, Clarke Griffin?" his answer sounded like a joke, but deep down, he knew, he could never stay away from this woman, the woman he had loved since day one. She was everything to him, a part of his head, a part of his heart, as he was a part of hers. She could give him the worst of herself, he'd always want her anyway. He plunged his look in her shinning eyes again, and softly kissed her. Clarke was feeling so complete, now sinking into Bellamy's kiss.

One hour ago, she felt like her home was being destroyed but at this very moment, she realized, home wasn't earth, home wasn't the valley of eden. Home was wherever Bellamy was too. Earth used to be the dream. Now all that she could dream of was to keep Bellamy by her side for as long as he wanted her to.

Together, that was the dream.

..


End file.
